


our love is long overdue

by theafterimages



Series: library au [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae isn’t the best at sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love is long overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/2528.html) in December 2013.

Jongdae knows that, in a way, he owes Zitao and Sehun one for complaining about Jongin and Baekhyun last month. He would’ve asked Joonmyun out on his own, obviously, but they’d given them a push and Jongdae’s grateful for it.

But that doesn’t mean he’s especially happy about arriving for his shift first thing in the morning, only to find that Sehun and Zitao have beaten him to cuddling Joonmyun yet again.

“Good morning,” Joonmyun tells him cheerfully. The other two offer sleepy greetings from where they’ve gathered around Joonmyun in the middle of the children’s area, each of them leaning down to rest their head on one of his shoulders. It can’t even be comfortable, Jongdae thinks, so there’s really no reason for them to look that pleased with themselves.

“Hi.” Jongdae smiles at Joonmyun first, of course, then blinks at Zitao. “We’re not even open yet. Why are you here?”

“True love,” Zitao mumbles. “And yoga.”

“Yoga… here?”

“No, when I woke up.” Zitao’s eyes crack open enough for him to give Jongdae a disbelieving look, like he’s the one that isn’t making sense. “I came here after.”

“Since he was already awake,” Joonmyun finishes.

“Exactly.” Zitao lifts his head long enough to nod at Joonmyun. “Thank you, hyung.” Joonmyun smiles back, one hand massaging Zitao’s neck, and Zitao murmurs contentedly, rubbing his face against Joonmyun’s shoulder. 

Jongdae blinks at him. “Is he purring?”

“He was a cat in his last life,” Sehun says around a yawn.

“Seriously, aren’t you supposed to be doing something? We’re opening in like ten minutes.”

“Hyung, it’s fine.” Sehun lets go of Joonmyun in favor of crossing the room and dropping his head onto Jongdae’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back against his chest. “Now sssshhhh, I’m trying to nap before we open.”

Jongdae has to admit that while Joonmyun is his favorite person to cuddle with, there’s something to be said for being wrapped up by someone, like, five times his height and adoring as hell— _no_ , he can’t fall into their trap. “Are you trying to get out of shelving the childrens’ books?”

“There are so many and the section’s so messy,” Sehun immediately groans.

“So just ask me for help next time,” Jongdae says. “Don’t just hang all over Joonmyun.”

“Jealous, hyung?” Sehun asks, and starts when Jongdae pinches his side.

“If you two go ahead and get started, I’ll come back and help you after Jongdae and I check on the reference room,” Joonmyun offers, and Jongdae immediately shrugs Sehun off, all systems going on alert. He knows what _that_ means, not that Joonmyun’s ever suggested it while they were on the clock before.

Sehun groans. “I thought you two were only supposed to do that once, not all the time.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jongdae says airily, then gets to tug Joonmyun away from Zitao at last. “Come on, we’d better… make sure everything’s in order.”

“Good thing you were in choir, not drama club,” Sehun scoffs as they make their exit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyun really does check the reference room for the day, because he’s that responsible. Jongdae waits, then wraps his arms around Joonmyun’s waist as soon as he’s done. When he leans in for a kiss, though, Joonmyun presses a hand against his chest. “Wait,” he says. “What Sehun said, about you being-” Given that Joonmyun immediately stops talking as understanding dawns on his face, the way Jongdae had scowled at the words must have given him away.

Joonmyun’s trying not to laugh, Jongdae can tell. “Jongdae, you know they’re like my little brothers, right?”

“Really hot little brothers,” Jongdae grumbles.

“Not as hot as my boyfriend,” he says, linking his arms around Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae freezes, heart pounding, and Joonmyun’s smile fades. “That’s okay, isn’t it?” he asks, gaze searching Jongdae’s face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

He’s so perfect, Jongdae thinks helplessly, and cuts him— _his boyfriend_ —off with a kiss. “It’s okay,” he promises against Joonmyun’s lips.

“Good.” Jongdae’s more than willing to forget this whole conversation in favor of making out for—well, for what’ll probably only be a couple of minutes, but he lives in hope—but Joonmyun forges on. “And about Sehun and Zitao-”

“Who?” Jongdae interrupts him, then starts kissing his way down Joonmyun’s neck.

Joonmyun swats his shoulder. “Can you listen for one minute? I know I’m hot but control yourself.”

Jongdae pulls back and makes a face at him. “Hot? You’re okay, maybe.”

“Some boyfriend.”

“Honesty is the best policy-” He’s laughing as he lets Joonmyun push him back against the shelf. Joonmyun’s trying hard to look irritated but Jongdae can tell he wants to laugh, too. 

But instead Joonmyun kisses him until Jongdae goes pliant, an option he likes better anyway. “You didn’t really think I could be interested in anyone else, did you?” he asks, patient as always.

“No,” he says, because _please_. Zitao and Sehun are hot, whatever, but who would want to date one of them instead of him? “They’re too tall for you, anyway.”

Joonmyun laughs, flashing that wide, beautiful smile at him. It still stuns him sometimes, seeing Joonmyun like this and knowing it’s for him. Knowing he’s this lucky. “Good thing I have you, then.”

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae’s solved the problem.

“You’re going to break that chair,” Yifan tells Jongdae.

“We won’t,” Jongdae says without taking his eyes off his computer screen. “And we’ll probably bring in more patrons.” As if on cue, yet another bunch of girls walk by, trying—and failing—to pretend like they’re not staring.

Sehun’s right behind them, since he has an afternoon shift today. His eyebrows lift when he catches sight of Joonmyun in Jongdae’s lap. “Hi, Sehunnie,” Jongdae says smugly, resting his chin on Joonmyun’s shoulder.

“Hi, Jongdae hyung,” Sehun says dryly.

Joonmyun smiles. “Hi, Sehun.”

A smile starts to spread slowly across Sehun’s face, too. Jongdae doesn’t like the look of it. “Hi, hyung,” he says, and as Sehun starts to circle the desk, Jongdae catches on.

“No, stop-” Jongdae shoves at Sehun, but the brat sits down on Joonmyun’s lap. They’re both laughing, and Jongdae probably can’t dump him off without also dislodging Joonmyun but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t try.

“Yifan, Sehun’s going to break the chair,” Jongdae appeals at last, and Yifan heaves a long-suffering sigh but pries Sehun off Joonmyun, looking disconcerted when he subsequently winds up with an armful of Sehun.

“Hi, hyung,” Sehun says, smiling over his shoulder at Yifan.

“It’s like the beginning of a porno,” Baekhyun comments, chin in his hand as he watches, just as Zitao approaches the desk, looking at them all in confusion from behind his leopard-print frames.

“I really hope not,” Yifan says dryly, and pushes a now helplessly laughing Sehun toward Zitao.

“Speaking of,” Jongdae whispers in Joonmyun’s ear, “we go on break at the same time today, right?”

“I guess that’ll depend on if you let me up from the chair,” Joonmyun returns.

Jongdae thinks that over, biting his lip and enjoying how Joonmyun’s eyes dart down to take in the sight. “I don’t know,” he says at last. “That’s a hard choice.”

Joonmyun shakes his head with mock disapproval. “What am I going to do with you?”

Jongdae grins. “Adore me.”

No, he’s really never going to get used to Joonmyun’s smile. “I already do that,” Joonmyun says fondly, and Jongdae tightens his arms around Joonmyun’s waist.


End file.
